Hybrid Thesis
by Emiyan Gemini
Summary: It's not what it seems... That's what everyone seems to be saying now, but it is not doing much help. Yaoi?
1. Prologue

Emiyan: Hiya all! I've begun a new story, but I can't help jump from story to story! I'm a Gemini! 

Torakai: Nah! Excuses! 

Emiyan: . Sorry, Torakai-sama... I don't own Beyblade. 

- - - - - 

**Hybrid Thesis - Prologue**

- - - - - 

The sun was just setting, casting its gold and pinkish light over the foliage and the Kinomiya Dojo. Which, by the way, was quiet. Odd, I know, but all was silent around the area. No chirping, no rustling. It was as if someone had hit the mute button. 

The only thing that broke this silence was a low hum, coming from the dojo. Upon closer inspection, you would find beybladers, varying from teams like the PPB All Starz to the White Tigers, all sitting or standing in a circle around a woman who wore her brown-streaked, blonde hair in a ponytail high on the left side of her head. She snapped her fingers, and all of a sudden, the low hum of voices quieted. 

"Hello, I am Lynandra of the BBA." 

There were a few cheerful hellos in return, but mostly there were just grunts. 

"I'm sure you are all wondering what you are all doing here." 

Silence. Half of the people didn't seemed interested. 

"Well," she spoke, unsatisfied with the dullness hanging in the air, "you are all here because of a few--" she coughed "complications. Mr. Dickenson sent me here to tell you all that. Now, as Kinomiya Senior knows, there have been a few-- " she coughed again "additions to the home, so it may accompany everyone her--" 

"Why does it have to be my house!" Tyson called out grumpily. It was painstakingly obvious that he wanted everyone out. 

"It is one of the privileges of being a champion, Tyson," Kai muttered dryly, regaining his usual position leaning against the wall. Tyson shot a dirty look at him while the other had his eyes close. 

"Yes, thank you." Lynandra acknowledged, nodding. "Anyway, I won't be able to enjoy staying with you all. But--" the woman pointed to a cherry red phone dangling from the wall. "You may contact me with that if you have any problems. We'll try to repair these... problems... as soon as we can. Does everyone understand?" 

There were more grunts that replaced "yes" and only a few felt happy enough to form words. 

"Okay, bye everyone!" Lynandra gathered herself before smiling and exiting the household. Everyone was too busy doing their own things that they did not notice her pull out a walkie-talkie and speak into it. 

"Operation Hybrid is in effect." 

- - - - - 

Emiyan: Well, that's it. Sorry it's short, but this IS the prologue. 

Torakai: .- You all know that you are supposed to read&review! 

Emiyan: o.o;; Did you just wink? 

Torakai: O.o;; Uhh, no... 


	2. Weird 101

Emiyan: Hullo all who dare read this!

Torakai: Naoo.

Emiyan: First, some reviews...

**Echo in the Dark:** You are a very loyal reviewer... (sniff ) People Like you make me go on in stories... (another sniff) As for the couples, I have no clue...

**Darksoul Saiyanphoenix:** Gemini-people rule! And, thank you for the compliment!

Torakai: Hmm, anyway, the point is, Emiyan no owns Beyblade, but she does own the few OCs in here.

Emiyan: With that said, let's start!

- - - - -

**Hybrid Thesis - Chapter One: Weird 101 **

- - - - -

The Kinomiya household had somehow slipped out of its mute state and into a more noisier one, with girls fighting over bedrooms and the boys either sitting back and watching it unfold or slipping into said rooms while no one was looking. Tyson was one of the people who decided best to occupy the room Mariah and Hilary were arguing about.

When the two ladies found out about this, he had simply smiled and said; "Hey, look on the bright side, no one will fight over it anymore!"

It was painfully true, and very angrily, the two skulked away and into other rooms, leaving Max (who was watching), to stare at Tyson. "Don't you have a room?" He asked, as the Dragoon-wielder grinned sheepishly.

"Well, ... yeah, but still, it doesn't hurt to have _two_ rooms, right?"

Max shook his head and went to his own room, saying "Goodnight Tyson!" as he entered a random room.

- - - - -

The day started out sluggish and lazy, even the sun has chosen this time to run at turtle-speed. Despite this, however, the building which contained the various bladers was as loud as ever. This being because even with the five extra bathrooms, there were short lines, with people whining and begging for the others who occupied the bathroom to get out.

If anyone had taken the time to observe the others around them, they would've noticed a certain blader with a puncture mark in his neck, as if a vampire with one major tooth bit him. Of course, the blader himself did not notice this, too busy griping at whoever was in the bathroom, I'm afraid.

"Mariah, please! You have been in their for _hours_!"

"_Minutes_!" The pink-haired female corrected. "Wait! I'm almost done anyway!"

Bryan groaned and slumped against the wall. "You said that hours ago!"

"Seconds!" She corrected again, just as she exited the bathroom, her toweled hair occasionally dripping onto the floor. Bryan hissed, wrenching her away from the door and entering it, slamming the entry way closed before anyone else could zip in.

He gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes as he striped himself of his shirt. As he opened his eyes again, he saw something odd in the mirror... something... really odd. A bit of blue poking from behind his body. He whipped around, but saw nothing that matched whatever he saw in his reflection. He blinked, but turned around to face the other Bryan in the mirror.

There it was again! Blue!

He growled, turning around wasn't working! nothing was behind him except the rest of the bathroom. A thought occurred to him, a silly one, but he obeyed it. Slowly, very slowly, he reached behind his back... Something came into contact, and it did not feel like skin...

He did whatever any person, man, woman or child, would do at this point.

No, he didn't scream, instead, he shoved his shirt back on and quickly exited the bathroom, his eyes wide as he passed Oliver.

"Monsieur? Are you all right? It appears like you've seen a ghost."

Bryan turned, blinked, and shuddered. "No, everything's all right..." With this said, he gave a twitch and stiffly walked down the halls, eventually disappearing from view. Oliver shrugged, and entered the vacant room himself.

Immediately, he looked in the mirror and at the knot in the middle of his forehead. Oliver reassured himself that the bump was small and was nothing a pack of ice could not handle. He smiled faintly, but it quickly drooped into a frown. How did he get a bump on his head in the first place?

Maybe he hit his head on the wall while he was asleep. After all, his bed was pushed into a corner.

Yeah, that sounded like a good explanation...

He grinned again.

- - - - -

There were a few, at the new and improved dining room, who refused to dine with company, and so, they usually took the food up to their own rooms and ate it, bringing empty plates back down. Kai was one of these people, of course. Except today, as hungry as he was, he could not find the energy to get out of bed, much less his room. His back felt sore, and there was a burning sensation in hiss throat. The two became so unbearable that the Russian was sure he was going to die.

As he world faded into blackness, there was a knock at the door, followed by "Hey! You didn't come down to get any food!"

Hilary. This snapped him from darkness.

Usually, he would've opened the door himself, but in his pain, he couldn't gather himself to do it. "You can come in."

There was silence on the other side. "_You_ are letting _me_ into your room?"

"Hn."

Hilary took this as a yes and entered, setting the plate at his side on the bed. "Soo... what's the matter? Have you been asleep?"

"No," he answered turning away from her and giving an inaudible groan of pain. His throat felt like it was on fire, and it felt as if his back was tearing open slowly.

"Hey Kai, are you okay?"

He ignored her. Some force compelled him to lift himself drunkenly from his bed. But as he took his first step, he tumbled over onto the ground unconscious.

- - - - -

Emiyan: There, done. I'm proud of this... (nodnod)

Torakai: Naoo, you all know the procedure, but...

Emiyan: in case you forget, read and review!


End file.
